Todd McFarlane (Trading Cards)
Todd McFarlane (Trading Cards) Todd McFarlane Trading Cards were collectible trading cards with art drawn by Todd McFarlane, based on the characters and events of the Marvel Universe. Series I The series was published by Comic Images in 1989. Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|1. Friends Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|2. Jump for Joy Edward Brock (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|3. Venom James Howlett (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|4. Snikt Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|5. Oh, Yeah William Taurens (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|6. Savage Samuel Stern (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|7. The Leader Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|8. Spidey X-Factor (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|9. X-Factor Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|10. Price of Frame Nicholas Powell (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|11. Chance Benjamin Grimm (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|12. Thing Hobie Brown (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|13. Prowler Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg|14. Don't Cry Curtis Connors (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|15. Lizard Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|16. Who Me? Tony Masters (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|17. Taskmaster Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0005.jpg|18. Busted Silver Sablinova (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|19. Silver Sable William Baker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|20. William Baker Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0004.jpg|21. Out of the Fire... Norman Osbourne (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|22. Green Goblin Roderick Kingsley (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|23. Hobgoblin Black Fox (Thief) (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|24. The Black Fox Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0005.jpg|25. There's No Key?! Santa Claus (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|26. Ho Ho Ho Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|27. Hey, Tiger Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0006.jpg|28. Aargh Dmitri Smerdyakov (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|29. The Chameleon Simon Maddicks (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|30. Killer Shrike Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0006.jpg|31. Peter Mary Jane Watson (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|32. Mary Jane John Jonah Jameson (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|33. Jolly Jonah Jacob Eichorn and Gerald Stone (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|34. Styx and Stone Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0007.jpg|35. Smile James Howlett (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg|36. Wolverine Quentin Beck (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|37. Mysterio Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0007.jpg|38. Down and Out Buchanan Mitty (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|39. Humbug Felicia Hardy (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|40. Black Cat Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0008.jpg|41. Next Peter Parker and Morris Bench (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|42. Hydro-Man Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0008.jpg|43. Buddies Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0009.jpg|44. Web Swinging Checklist from Todd Macfarlane (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|45. Checklist Category:Trading Cards